comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
Irelandball
Irish English|type = Celtic|capital = Dublinball|religion = Catholicball Atheismball |friends = USAball Scotlandball Argentinaball Basqueball Icelandball Croatiaball Polandball Latviaball (Potato friend) Belarusball (Other potato friend) Lithuaniaball Haumeato Indonesiaball Brazilball Czechiaball|enemies = UKball Denmarkball Germanyball Flag Stealer The Protectorateball|intospace = Yes, also can into potato.|food = Potato, plus Beer.|status = Fighting with Denmarkball over World Cup spot and getting a hurricane in my clay |bork = Potato Potato|government = Republic|affiliation = EUball Potato Union|likes = Potatoes, Guinness, Beer, Gold, Rugby, U2, Bono Vox, Gaelic Football, Clovers, Stone Walls, Jacksepticeye, Catholicism, Fighting Englandball with pikes, A united Ireland, being called non belligerent.|predecessor = UKball|hates = Potato Famines, Sun, Business Tax and Nazi Debt Collector, hearing people say leprechauns wear green, being called neutral, snakes, people who are "4/45 Irish".|personality = Kind, Drunk, Superstitious, Neutral Non belligerent and sometimes Easy to anger.|founded = 1921|ended = Present}}The Republic of Irelandball (or simply Irelandball) is a countryball that takes up most of the Isle of Ireland in western Europe. He loves Beer (that is why he is mostly drunk), and full of leprechauns (real ones who where red) ...*hic*... You get the idea. Also has had potato. He HATES UKball for not giving Northern Irelandball and Ivory Coastball for stealing it's flag. From June 9-11 1828, Ireland can into removing HUE in Rio. Indonesiaball is his relative. Irelandball has problems with the UKball saying God punished him for being a Catholic with a potato famine. History Irelandball was Celtball's son, and while his brother Walesball was conquered by SPQRball, he remained independent. Then after Englandball was invaded by Frankball's son, Normanball, Englandball invaded Ireland, and stayed there for almost 800 years. In 1603, England forced Irelandball to become a Protestant bastard (see above), and raped him in 1649. Then in 1688-1692, Englandball fought a war against Catholic Irelandball, resulting in Ireland becoming mostly Protestant but over the years Irelandball regained it's Catholic way, currently becoming mostly Catholic. In 1798, Irelandball rebelled against Britainball, resulting in his son, Ulsterball, being taken away by the new UKball in 1801. Then in 1845, Ireland lost his potato. then again in 1847, and 1851. This led to thoughts of independence from UKball, but this was not shared by Ulsterball, who decided to remain as part of UKball in 1912. In 1916, while UKball was busy fighting Reichtangle, Ireland started fighting him for indepenence. Eventually, in 1921, Ireland can into independence, but part of Ulster stayed with UKball to become Northern Irelandball. Ireland remained neutral in WWII, and joined the EU with UKball in 1973. In 2016 he became richer than UKball in GDP per capita. He still wants more potatoes though. He's also won Eurovision more than anyone else - a record seven times (though Swedenball is catching up to him)! Relationships * Latviaball - MY POTATER SISTER! * USAball - There are a lot of Irish immigrants in USAball. USAball sometimes claims to be 1/10 Irish, which annoys Irelandball. They really like each other, even when other countries don't like them. However, Irelandball dislikes american tourists. It's special. * UKball - UKball used to have Irelandball prisoner for many years, but that is not the least of his sins against the Emerald Isle. He would always complain about how much of a slob Irelandball is, while UK ball himself had so much more pollution. He used to steal all of Irelandball's potatoes, and forced him to be a Protestant slave, when he would much rather have been a Catholicball pig like he is today. GIV ME NORTHEN IRELAND! :'( YA FECKIN LANGER GIT OUT OF MY 'OUSE! ONE DAY THE TABLES WILL TURN AND YOU WILL BE MY SLAVE(WITH HELP FROM RUSSIA OF COURSE) MUHAHAHAHAHA! Well actually we have gotten along ok and my president actually wants us to reunify. I haven't completely ruled the idea of coming back some day BUT DON'T STARVE US AGAIN! * Australiaball - Son who lives in the South Pacific, About 1/3 of Australian population is of Irish decent. Also enjoys love of potatoes but mostly makes hot chips with them. * Denmarkball - Never forget how you beat me with 5-1 which cause me to miss world cup 2018. I hope Sweden beats you Danskjävel. FUCK YOU! ERIKSEN SHOULDN'T SHOW HIS FACE IN DUBLIN AGAIN! YOU WILL LOSE IN GROUP STAGE! * Argentinaball - Best friend. They hate UKball (especially Englandball). * Northern Irelandball - The last bit of Ireland that UK still has control over. GET OFF THE FENCE. AND STOP WITH NORN IRON FLEG * Polandball - Poland has been kurwa'd just as much as Irelandball, and has 2 crap neighbors: Germanyball and Russiaball. Also likes potatoes and loves getting drunk. There are also many Poles in my clay * Ukraineball - I know how he feels, when Russia forced him into Holodomor in 1933 like when UKball would not help me during the 1840s potato famine. * Sealandball - We have a Common Enemy * San Marinoball: Also has a crap neighbor: Italyball (Please don't kill me Italy.) * Canadaball: A lot of Irish immigrants there and he gave us potatoes. * Lithuaniaball: My lovely alcoholic, potato eating catholic husband. * Peruball: The mythical, glorious clay from which potatoes originated. He doesn't have much of a relationship with Peruball, but loves them for that. * The PIGS: Shite nations I apparently once hung out with, whatever I'm feckin' rich now!! But if they leave the Euroempire! (master) I'll be sure to mock them like UKBall * Ivory Coastball - Flag Stealer! * Indonesiaball - I call him my relative but he always says I'm not his relative. Gallery Countryball's Planes.JPG 500px-Screen Shot 2014-03-20 at 12.55.14 PM.png KSmkGGR.png Potato is da god.png 28bw7iw2298x.png File: Ireland.png|Ireland with beer Polandball_454a16_4542303.png|Greenland 1300569354001.png|Ireland's potato Irelandballs_by_LordBritfag.png|Ireland, the vatican and brussels. WFWPO.png NK Mobile Internet.png Ireland and Gypsies.png PIIGS.png Perfect Match.png 맥주Beer.png Shitty neighbors.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Bloody Yanks.png 8eYTbBu.png Debts.png Galicia Cant Into Celtic.jpg country mottos.jpg What did potato say to potato.jpg dun worry be happy.jpg Sfi9nny.png DKfD6UP.png Food.png UK Dungeon.png zq9qpnk.jpg 8mFjqQT.png PNPZ9LD.png N27xghs.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png 'xt0YXCj.png 1yUy0Ii.png BckPBvD.png GJ3e4EU.png 'pEqSpSN.png VPmIOS8.png VoNkUek.png Ireland Rich.jpg Yugoslav sob story.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png A5JXZ0l.png Whale Vomit.jpg UP3XIWN.png Potato Jokes.jpg Neighbor Haters.png Best Destination.png Gib Gib Monies.png Lets Play Soccer.png French Girl.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Tea Drinkers.png Best Potato.png Better Be Stupid.png Hibernian Blood.png Logical English.jpg Airlines.jpg es:Irlandaball fr:Irlandeballe pl:Irelandball zh:爱尔兰球 Category:Island Countryball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:PIIGS Category:Catholic Category:EU Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Neutral Category:HUE Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Celtic Category:Germanic Category:Caucasoid Category:Potato Removers Category:Vikings Category:Norse Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Three lines Category:OSCE Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Catholic religions Category:Wanted Independence Category:Potato lovers Category:Potato Category:Potatoes Category:POOTAATOO Category:Europoor Category:Irelandball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Beer Category:Drunk Category:HUE Category:Roman Catholic Category:Needs More Euro Category:Former British Colonies Category:Prorupted Category:Rape victims Category:West Europe Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Pork Lovers Category:Low countries Category:Celtic nations Category:Euro removers Category:Debt Hater Category:Irish Speaking Countryball Category:Potato lover Category:Very High HDI Category:USA allies Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Pro Palestine Category:Tea Haters Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo